


Гордость

by ktj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Драко – «белая ворона», и окружающие изводят его насмешками. И тут в дело вмешивается Поттер.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	Гордость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dignity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923189) by [Samayel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayel/pseuds/Samayel). 



> (перевод 2010 года)  
> Сопереводчик Mellu   
> Бета Menada_Vox

Новый учебный год был не слишком удачным для Драко Малфоя. По сути, он был прямо-таки ужасным. Гарри смотрел, как блондин, ссутулив плечи, с подавленным видом входит в Большой Зал, и ждал, когда начнутся обычные насмешки и свист. 

Первым начал, как обычно, Рон Уизли - иногда Рон сидел по полночи, придумывая изощренные оскорбления, на каждый день что-нибудь новенькое. 

\- Аах! Слава Мерлину! Явился местный полировщик палочек из собственной службы Хогвартса, наконец-то. А я уж боялся, что все на курсе замучаются, перетрудив запястья! 

Малфой не отреагировал. Ссутулившись, он неловко прошел к дальнему концу слизеринского стола, и с несчастным видом занялся завтраком. По тому, как он ковырялся в тарелке, было очевидно, что аппетит у него неважный. 

В начале учебного года Малфой впал во всеобщую немилость. До этого он почти два года наслаждался жизнью, слывя сговорчивым партнёром по сексу, и благоразумно не афишировал свою репутацию. Вопреки своему неприступному поведению и пренебрежительным комментариям, он оказался геем, и по-видимому, с несдержанными сексуальными аппетитами. На свою беду, во время одного из свиданий Драко был пойман - Филчем, ни больше, ни меньше - и в результате поднятой шумихи правда о его ориентации была раскрыта как для всей школы, так и для магического мира в целом. 

Люциусу Малфою это не понравилось совершенно. По слухам, мужчине было безразлично, с кем трахается его сын, хоть с эльфами-домовиками, лишь бы произвёл наследника, но новость о том, что Драко был во всех отношениях самым что ни на есть безоговорочным пассивом, и следовательно, никак не способным на половой акт, призванный оплодотворить женщину... что ж... этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы довести Люциуса до инфарктного состояния. Не прошло и недели, как он отрёкся от Драко и лишил его наследства.  
Без поддержки, которую давало имя и деньги, Драко скатился в самый низ социальной лестницы Слизерина. Он семь раз попадал в лазарет, отлёживаясь после проклятий и избиений, пока Снейп не призвал факультет к порядку, запретив повторение подобных инцидентов среди учеников своего собственного дома в дальнейшем. Но это не ограждало Драко от оскорблений, которые сыпались со всех сторон. 

\- Эй! Прошлой зимой... Малфой вдул больше парней, чем Северный Ветер! - На это грубым хохотом отозвался чуть ли не весь гриффиндорский стол. Немало смешков послышалось и со стороны Хаффлпаффа. 

Гарри пристально наблюдал за Малфоем, который упорно смотрел в свою тарелку с яйцами и копченым лососем. Рон говорил так громко, что Малфой не мог его не услышать, но он так и не отвёл взгляд от своего завтрака. Он выглядел опустошённым, во всяком случае казался таким Гарри. 

Спустя несколько месяцев Малфой перестал давать сдачи. А последние пару недель он даже не пытался заговорить с кем-нибудь и ни на кого не смотрел. Гарри сам себе верил с трудом, но иногда он жалел, что Малфой не разделался со своими мучителями, несмотря даже на то, что одним из них был Рон. Вместо этого, ледяные серые глаза, что раньше сияли и сверкали огнем, стали теперь мёртвыми и пустыми, как у бездушного манекена. 

Завтрак закончился, и они направились на Зелья. Слизеринец, которому пришлось работать с Драко в паре, приступил к делу, окинув его взглядом, полным омерзения и отвращения, а на критической стадии процесса варки кто-то явно испортил зелье Драко. 

Несмотря на его талант в приготовлении зелий, варево слишком быстро вскипело и полилось через край, покрыв самого Малфоя и стол липкой вонючей субстанцией. Снейп проявил относительное терпение, но по раздражённому тону в голосе профессора Гарри понял: он недоволен тем, что Драко не принял достаточных мер предосторожности на случай подобных выходок. 

Последним уроком на сегодня была Гербология, и Рон с Гарри возвращались вместе с остальными студентами. Малфой плёлся позади всех, чтоб избежать нападений сзади. 

\- Слушайте еще, парни! На Малфое проехалось больше народу, чем на Хогвартс-Экспрессе. Работает без локомотива, как подмажешь – так поедешь, проходите через задний вагон! 

Издевательства и свист Рона повлекли за собой новую волну насмешек среди студентов. Смеялись все, кроме Малфоя. Драко просто продолжал идти, подобно безмолвному зомби, и Гарри подозревал, что только так его извечный соперник мог вести себя на публике и при этом не сойти с ума. 

Они практически достигли зала, где их пути расходились – дальше слизеринцам в подземелья, а гриффиндорцам в башню, однако Рон не мог удержаться, чтобы не поддеть Драко ещё разок, прежде чем учебный день подойдёт к концу. 

\- Малфой, ты пидар! Через тебя прошло больше волшебников, чем через платформу девять и три четверти! Твой отец разозлился не потому, что ты подставляешь задницу, а потому, что ты отбиваешь у него всю клиентуру!

***

Окклюменция научила Гарри немалому количеству тонких навыков. Только одним из них было умение скрывать собственный разум. Обратной его стороной стало умение читать разумы чужие, а Малфой мысленно практически срывался на крик. Каждое слово было мольбой о смерти. Малфой отстал от остальных слизеринцев, и стоял на развилке коридоров, более бледный, чем когда-либо. Слова Рона били по нему как удары, и, наблюдая за этим, Гарри вздрогнул.

\- Хватит, - Это прозвучало полушепотом. Рон изумленно обернулся. 

\- Что?! Гарри, это же чертов Ма… 

\- Я сказал ХВАТИТ, мать твою! Оставь его! - Гарри знал, что его лицо, должно быть, побагровело, ему было тесно и жарко в собственной коже. Все тело ощущалось как оголённый провод под током, поведение Рона почти переходило все границы. Но отступать было уже поздно. 

\- Ты что, чокнулся на хрен? Этот мелкий гомик... он всего лишь похотливая, жалкая шлюха! Почему, черт побери, ты его защищаешь? Ты что, забыл «Уизли - Наш Король»? Или «Поттер - вонючка»? Что с тобой такое? - Рон смотрел ошеломленно и сердито. При том, что телосложением он был крупнее Гарри фунтов на тридцать, большинство людей не стали бы спорить дальше. Гарри не был среди этого большинства. 

\- НЕТ, ЭТО ЧТО С ТОБОЙ ТАКОЕ, МЕРЗАВЕЦ? С НЕГО ХВАТИТ! ЧТО ОН ВООБЩЕ МОГ ТАКОГО СДЕЛАТЬ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАСЛУЖИТЬ ВСЕ ЭТО? ЗАКРОЙ СВОЙ ПОГАНЫЙ РОТ... ИЛИ Я ЗАКРОЮ ЕГО ТЕБЕ НАВСЕГДА! - Гарри утратил способность трезво рассуждать и жилка на виске опасно вздулась. Рон был слишком поражён, чтобы что-нибудь сделать. Он просто развернулся и раздражённо унёсся прочь. 

Гарри услышал вялое оскорбление, когда Рон заворачивал за угол. 

– Тогда иди найди своего маленького волшебного друга и трахни его. Думаю, ты – единственный, кого он еще не опробовал!  
Гарри выглянул в коридор, но Малфой уже ушел. А сам Гарри слишком устал, чтобы мыслить четко. Он вмешался, хорошо это или нет. Прежде чем Рон угомонится, весь Гриффиндор будет в курсе его видения этой стычки, и пройдёт немало времени, прежде чем Гарри успокоится настолько, чтобы пройти сквозь портрет в башню. 

Он вытащил Карту Мародеров. Достав палочку и прошептав заклинание, Гарри понаблюдал за передвижением по замку точки с подписью «Драко Малфой». К счастью, Малфой шел не очень быстро, но он решительно направлялся к Астрономической Башне. Должно быть, он убежал, как только Гарри начал пререкаться с Роном. Гарри многое увидел за те несколько секунд, что он просматривал мысли Драко, и не мог проигнорировать увиденное. 

Гарри бежал так быстро, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Его - не зависела, но чья-то ещё - наверняка. Когда Гарри добрался до Астрономической Башни, дверь все еще была открыта. Малфой стоял посреди комнаты, бледный и пошатывающийся, с откупоренной бутылкой в руке. 

\- Экспелиармус! – Бутылка пролетела через комнату и разбилась о стену, оставив после себя лишь темно-красное пятно и множество битого стекла. 

Драко смотрел на Гарри пылающим от гнева взглядом, впервые за последнее время. Похоже, что блондин был готов разразиться оскорблениями. 

Гарри стоял в дверном проеме, затаив дыхание. Всем своим видом он как бы бросал Малфою вызов: сможешь защититься от меня?  
Драко со злостью прошипел: 

\- Я все равно это сделаю! Ты не сумеешь остановить меня! Ты не сможешь следить за мной круглые сутки! Рано или поздно, я найду способ, как это сделать! 

\- Как жаль, что весь этот гнев не сможет закрыть им рты. Не делай этого, Малфой. На этот раз я действительно думаю, что ты не заслуживаешь этого. Почему ты прекратил защищаться? 

Драко ожидал совершенно другой реакции от Золотого Мальчика Гриффиндора. Это абсолютно сбило его с толку. 

– Почему, черт возьми, тебя это волнует, Поттер? Это не твое собачье дело! - Драко разрывался между надеждой, что Поттер ответит что-то стоящее, и почти инстинктивным желанием грубо его послать. 

Гарри стиснул зубы. Он все знал и видел, и Малфой не мог одурачить или прогнать его на сей раз. Он всматривался в глаза Драко, гипнотизируя взглядом пока он подходил - медленно и с абсолютной уверенностью. 

\- Потому что я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, - голос Гарри был низким и уверенным. - Я знаю, каково это... Когда умер мой крестный, я потерял единственного человека, который связывал меня с моей семьей. Это было худшее лето в моей жизни. Я хотел умереть. Я не хотел просыпаться, чтобы не вспоминать о том, что произошло. Каждое утро я чувствовал такую же боль, как и в день, когда это произошло. А я просто хотел, чтобы мне больше не было так больно. Вот и ты так же. 

Он осторожно приближался, шаг за шагом. Драко, казалось, не понимал намерений Гарри. Слизеринец задрожал. 

\- П-просто уходи. Я... я не... пожалуйста... - голос Драко стал надтреснутым, слова выходили не так, как он хотел, а Поттер просто продолжал приближаться. 

Когда оставалось несколько шагов, голос Гарри стал чуть громче шепота. 

\- А еще я знаю… что ты совсем не хочешь, чтобы я уходил. Ты только так говоришь, также как я говорил людям, которые пытались удержать меня от совершения ужаснейшей ошибки, также как я, на самом деле ты не хочешь оставаться один. 

Это было слишком, и Гарри был всего в паре дюймов от него. Драко обмяк, словно марионетка с обрезанными нитями. Палочка со стуком упала на пол, и он уткнулся лицом в ладони. Гарри молча ждал, пока Драко ненадолго дал волю давно сдерживаемым слезам. Он присел рядом со своим извечным соперником, поглаживая его спину и снимая напряжение. Малфой дёрнулся слегка от его прикосновения, но спустя мгновение успокоился. 

\- Я... Я не могу так больше. Это... это не моя жизнь. Этого не должно было случиться. Все разрушено. Нет... ты не понимаешь? Ничего не изменится. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Моя жизнь уже кончена, я просто довожу проклятое дело до конца... Так легче, – плечи Драко поникли, лицо покрылось некрасивыми пятнами, но голос звучал спокойно. Гарри увидел представившуюся возможность и не преминул ею воспользоваться. 

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Просто? Это никогда не будет просто, ни для кого и никогда. Единственное, что отличается в этом году, это то, что ты позволяешь себя топить. Драко, ты можешь потерять чувство собственного достоинства, только если позволишь этому случится. НИКТО не может отобрать его у тебя, тебе придется отказаться от него самому, прежде чем ты его потеряешь. Перемены происходят, только если ты сам их добиваешься. Нужны галеоны? Найди возможность заработать целую гору галеонов, потом смейся в лицо каждому, кто думал, что ты не сможешь этого сделать. Нужны союзники? Будь их достоин, и они появятся. Хочешь уважения? Отрежь проклятьем яйца тому, что еще посмеет хоть раз проехаться на твой счет. Я знаю, ты сможешь это сделать. 

Драко резко рассмеялся. 

– Ты думаешь это ооочень легко, не так ли? 

\- Нет, не думаю. Это трудно, и не всегда весело, но так будет лучше. Возможно, Малфоев и не учат терпению, но лучше стерпеть это, чем умереть. 

\- Ладно, ладно, в этом ты прав. Я не могу поверить во все это дерьмо. Я просто устал, Поттер. Я сам не представлял, насколько утомлен. Я... я не очень хорош в этом. Я не знаю, что делать дальше. Я привык знать все. Откуда я, куда направляюсь, что будет после. Сейчас я просто потерян. Что, черт возьми, мне делать? 

\- У меня нет всех ответов. Я не говорю, что знаю, что будет дальше. Я могу дать тебе пару советов, и только. Прекрати сносить дерьмовое отношение к себе. Устрой им показательный пример, желательно что-нибудь унизительное, но не смертельное. Обсуди со Снейпом планы на будущее, выбор карьеры и тому подобное. Ты знаешь, он все еще беспокоится о тебе. Он единственный, кто остался с тобой после всего. Я уверен, он поможет, если ты покажешь, что готов попробовать. 

В глазах Драко промелькнула искорка осознания. 

\- Нет. 

\- "Нет" что? 

\- Нет, он не единственный. Больше нет. Есть еще ты. 

\- Ох, – внезапно Гарри впервые осознал всю ситуацию в целом. Он действовал, основываясь на импульсах и инстинктах, но только сейчас понял, что он собственно делает. 

Сидя на полу Астрономической Башни и поглаживая спину Драко Малфоя, он серьезно и вежливо разговаривает с парнем, которого год назад ненавидел больше, чем кого бы то ни было... и ему это нравится. 

\- Эээ... ну... это... – у Гарри не было даже малейшей идеи, что можно сказать в этот момент. 

\- Почему? Почему ты здесь, Поттер? Я знаю, мы никогда не ладили. Ты оттолкнул меня в первый же школьный день... ПУБЛИЧНО. Я никогда в жизни не был так оскорблен. Теперь, спустя шесть лет, ты делаешь... это. Почему? Только не надо заливать мне, что это правильный поступок! Правильный или нет, но больше никого со мной больше здесь нет. Объясни! - Драко пристально смотрел на Гарри, будто пытаясь рассечь его взглядом и заглянуть в самые потаенные уголки. 

Честность - меч обоюдоострый, но Гарри окончательно решился. Иногда Гриффиндорская храбрость приходилась как нельзя к месту, и Гарри решил не сдерживаться и говорить начистоту. 

\- Я скучал по тебе. 

Драко Малфой стал бледнее обычного. 

\- Ч-что? 

\- Я скучал по тебе. Это казалось так неправильно, ты бродил вокруг, будто уже сдался. Я ненавижу это! Я хочу, чтобы настоящий ты вернулся. Мне больше нравилось, когда ты сердился, выводил людей из себя и бросал проклятия в любого, кто становился у тебя на пути, ясно? Ты должен быть именно таким, а эти последние несколько месяцев были всего лишь ошибкой! - Гарри наконец высказал то, что неделями сидело у него в подсознании. 

Он знал, Малфой уставился на него, но он пока что просто не мог заставить себя посмотреть на него. 

Драко вообще был мало похож на слизеринца, он был более сообразителен, чем большинство учеников из его класса. Темное царство побуждений, прихотей и убеждений было для него открытой книгой, и он не собирался ждать, пока Гарри посмотрит на него. Он протянул руку и взял Гарри за подбородок; усевшись к нему на колени, Малфой наклонился и крепко поцеловал Гарри в губы...  
Это был жадный и в то же время необыкновенно нежный поцелуй. Просто незабываемый поцелуй. Он был наполнен невысказанными намеками и ожиданиями, благодарностью и откровенным восхищением, невинностью и честностью - каждым из качеств, которые встречались совсем не часто. 

Гарри тонул в нем, пока они не разделились. Он собирался что-то сказать, но Драко приложил палец к его губам и покачал головой. 

\- Ничего не говори. Я тебе благодарен. Я много об этом думал. Мы еще поговорим об этом, и я…Я обещаю, что не сделаю ничего такого... ну... как сегодня. Не буду. А сейчас я вернусь в свою комнату и поговорю с тобой на следующей неделе. Просто кивни, да или нет.  
Гарри кивнул, соглашаясь, все еще опьяненный воспоминаниями о губах, нежно прикасающихся к его собственным. Драко встал, поднял палочку и ушел, больше ничего не сказав. Гарри сидел на Астрономической Башне еще около часа, разбирая свои мысли, и чувствовал себя как маггл, катающийся на американских горках. В конце концов, он направился в Гриффиндорскую башню навстречу неизбежному скандалу. 

К воскресенью появились слухи, что полдюжины слизеринцев, Драко среди них не было, были помещены в больничные палаты, где их нужно будет лечить от разнообразных волшебных болезней. 

К понедельнику Рон оказался на попечении мадам Помфри, которая магическим путем заново выращивала ему отсутствующие тестикулы.  
К среде Снейп объявил, что выбрал кандидата себе в ученики. Драко сможет стать настоящим Мастером Зелий, он талантлив в этой области, и вероятно, для его обучения потребуется меньше времени, чем для большинства. 

А к пятнице Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру стало больше не нужно беспокоиться о приготовлении зелий (и что неудивительно, еще у него отпала необходимость дрочить, чтобы снять напряжение).

***

Год подошел к концу, но Гарри теперь не мог вспомнить и половины произошедших с ним за это время событий. Они пропылили мимо в мечтательной дымке, и Драко Малфой был тому виной.

Один разговор. Одно роковое вмешательство. Один неожиданный выбор – и мир Гарри внезапно изменился. Изменился к лучшему.  
Драко стремительно обольстил его, и, проявив грацию и повадки пантеры, быстро завладел желанной добычей. Впрочем, Гарри не сильно сопротивлялся, но резкий переход от постоянной напряженности между ними к полной близости оказался для него полным шоком.  
Для остального мира Драко по-прежнему был волшебником, с которым шутки плохи. Смертельно опасный, как гадюка, безжалостный: Слизеринец до мозга костей. Но, оставаясь наедине с Гарри за закрытыми дверями, он превращался в совершенно другого человека.  
Малфой следил за ним, как ястреб, предупреждая малейшее желание, запоминая каждую крохотную долю внимания. Он был мил, терпелив, внимателен и не покладая рук трудился над тем, чтобы сделать жизнь Гарри намного легче. 

Когда Гарри был расстроен, Драко его утешал. Если ему что-то требовалась, Драко доставлял ему желаемое прежде, чем тот успевал открыть рот. Безграничная преданность и постоянное внимание к малейшему желанию Гарри постепенно стали предметом обсуждений.  
И это все не считая секса! Когда они только начали встречаться, Гарри был робким девственником. Драко тут взялся за него и решил эту животрепещущую проблему буквально в первые же дни после того разговора. С тех пор дни и ночи для Гарри превратились в постоянный праздник плоти. Его однокурсники, включая натуралов, позеленели от зависти, узнав, как много и часто Поттер занимается сексом каждый день. 

Единственная тревожная мысль, которая уже много дней не давала Гарри покоя, так и осталась невысказанной. Драко был просто принцем из сказки, но разве сам Гарри сможет когда-нибудь сделать для Драко то, что тот делал для него? Он пытался помогать ему по мелочи, но по сравнению с поступками Драко его действия казались тщетными и ничтожными. Гарри никогда и не напрашивался на подобное обращение, но Малфой одной улыбкой мог заставить его забыть о невысказанных вопросах, и от одного его поцелуя в голове оставалась звенящая пустота. 

В глубине души Гарри чувствовал себя так, слово пользуется своим бойфрендом, и это ему не нравилось. Они должны быть на равных, и, невзирая на то, что на публике Драко вел себя вполне нормально, рядом с Гарри он был похож на слугу или религиозного фанатика. Драко, казалось, был счастлив, но Гарри все же казалось, что в поведении его парня есть что-то странное и неестественное. 

Намеренно или нет, но он не хотел причинять Малфою боль, но им нужно было серьезно поговорить. Год подходил к концу, и после окончания Хогвартса их жизни быстро изменятся. Нужно было решить все проблемы, не откладывая. 

Гарри подождал, пока Драко не завершит работу с зельями в лаборатории, и встретил его в коридоре, как только он вышел из кабинета. Они были одни, и Драко, тут же бросившись к нему на шею, осыпал его поцелуями. Гарри уже привык к тому, что от этих поцелуев все разумные мысли вылетают из головы, но на этот раз краешком сознания все же продолжал обдумывать свои планы, пока они шли по направлению к своим комнатам. 

Обед прошел за веселой беседой, а потом запросил удовлетворения голод совсем другого рода, но Гарри ни на секунду не забывал о своих невысказанных тревожных мыслях (кроме, может быть, тех минут, когда нега оргазма не оставила от них и следа). 

В прохладной темноте спальни они тихо разговаривали, находясь в блаженном посторгазменном покое. Гарри понял, что удобный момент настал, и воспользовался им. 

\- Драко? 

\- Мммм? – довольный жизнью Драко свернулся калачиком в объятиях Гарри, лениво поглаживая пальцами по груди партнера. 

\- Я тебя люблю… Подожди, не отвечай пока, послушай, что я скажу. 

Рука Драко замерла, и Гарри почувствовал, как тело Драко сковало напряжение. 

\- Ты столько для меня делаешь. Я никогда не смогу даже отплатить тебе. Ты говоришь, что этого хочешь, что все в порядке, что я должен не беспокоиться о тебе, а просто позволить обо всем позаботиться, но ведь это неправильно. Я не понимаю, зачем так далеко заходить. Мне совсем не нужно, чтобы ты столько всего для меня делал. Правда. Ты мне ничего не должен, и я останусь с тобой, что бы ни случилось. Ты не обязан мне ничего доказывать, любовь моя. Не хочу тебя обижать, потому что я очень ценю все, что ты для меня делаешь… Правда, ценю. Но сейчас просто ответь мне прямо. Зачем? Зачем ты все это делаешь? 

Пауза была долгой и затяжной. Драко тяжело вздохнул, перевернулся, оперся подбородком о грудь Гарри и заглянул ему в глаза. 

\- Мне… тяжело объяснять, Гарри. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты не спрашивал, но теперь придется мне объяснять тебе, что у меня на душе. Мне и не нужно ничего тебе доказывать. Только самому себе. Только это имеет значение, правда ведь? Ты говоришь, что я тебе ничем не обязан, но это не так. Я обязан тебе всем. Каждым вздохом, каждым поступком, каждым произнесенным словом. Всем этим я обязан тебе. Если бы не ты, меня бы уже не было. И если каждый день я говорю тебе одно маленькое «спасибо» так, как нахожу это приемлемым, и я надеюсь, что ты не станешь возражать. 

Когда я не мог ничего тебе дать, ничего, что бы хы хотел, невзирая на это, ты подарил мне нечто драгоценное, что никто другой мне не мог бы дать никогда. Ты вернул мне мою гордость, Гарри. Я позволил забрать ее у меня, а ты мне ее отдал. Всякий раз, покидая эту комнату, я поднимаю голову как можно выше и говорю себе, что они не могут меня задеть, не могут меня ранить, и никогда больше не смогут лишить меня моей гордости или чувства собственного достоинства. 

Но рядом с тобой… все по-другому. Здесь мне ничего из этого не нужно. Там, снаружи, я выставляю напоказ то, что ты мне вернул, но здесь, с тобой, я могу расслабиться, потому что знаю, что ты никогда не посягнешь на свой дар… И будешь оберегать его как зеницу ока. Именно рядом с тобой я понимаю, что у меня все еще есть гордость. 

Я люблю тебя, Гарри. Может, когда-нибудь все будет иначе, но не проси меня меняться сейчас. Я не стану, я даже не уверен, что смогу. Все, что я делаю – это просто способ выражения моих чувств. Я не люблю говорить, потому что в сравнении с поступками слова не имеют смысла. Поэтому позволь мне выражать свои чувства так, как я хочу. Ты можешь мне это позволить, Гарри? 

Гарри не мог ответить. Его лицо горело. Драко был защищен столькими защитными слоями, и только что он отбросил в сторону только ради него. Это окно в мысли любовника заставило Гарри замереть от безмолвного благоговения. Старясь удержать слезы, мог только согласно кивнуть и выдавить слабую улыбку. 

Драко молча поцеловал любимого и погрузился в сон. Гарри чувствовал на груди его тихое и ровное дыхание, означающее, что блондин уже крепко спит. И даже часом позже Гарри все не мог заснуть, и по его щекам медленно текли слезы радости.


End file.
